


Raccontagli di noi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come ho conosciuto vostra madre [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla coppia Ted/Tracy ambientata nell'ultimo periodo della vita.





	Raccontagli di noi

Raccontagli di noi

Ted prese la mano di Tracy nella sua, era gelida. Socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì, cercò di fare un sorriso storto.

< Ti proteggerò fino alla fine, mio piccolo e prezioso ombrello giallo > giurò mentalmente.

Il bip dei macchinari risuonava nella stanza dell’ospedale.

“Mentre sono via, potresti raccontare ai bambini come ci siamo incontrati” sussurrò lei.

Ted ridacchiò.

“L’affascinante storia di un architetto che passava il tempo in un bar a dire a tutte “è lei quella giusta” e non è quasi riuscito a dirlo a quella che lo era davvero. Proprio una gran storia” disse ironico. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Lo è” ribatté Tracy.

 

[108].

 


End file.
